


the seeker

by doublelifte



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, dark fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Abomination, Adventure, Blood Magic, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Monsters, Necromancy, Sex, death and life, grim story, the abyss - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublelifte/pseuds/doublelifte
Summary: my name is gregorie and this is my story and a grim one indeed, not one of a fairy tail or a happy ending we are mature enough to know that dont doesn't exists dont we hahahah...you who are reading this few words, know that the dark is in you you wont believe it i know but i lived to see the nature of men i invite you to read my story and if you did not find solace you can just mock my pitiful life that what most people do and remember courage breath madness.





	the seeker

The abyss have swallowed this land, clutching over us all......yes It was 30 years ago that my madness and foolishness have twisted this place, yet it was my destiny to see what should had not be seen.  
My story follow all my tragic and failings and horrible mistakes I made that have led to this corruption, if you choose to read....but Why would you read the failings of an old man if not to mock me...Or maybe, you want to know the truth about us human and follow my path and succeeded where I failed.  
If so I wish you good luck to all the hell and madness you are gonna go throw but remember they cant no bravery without madness.  
My name is Gregory Astora born into nobility.....More like born into corruption, common people all fantasize about the life of nobility yet they do not know that those who are born into it are CURSED.  
A famous philosopher said that those who live in the house of gold have always a dagger to his throat, a smile hiding a knife, help hiding an assassination, a kiss hiding a slice in the throat, in a place of luxury and where gold is king the life of human are...inexistent.  
Politics were an important thing among the ten noble families and so I was trained in my younger years by my so-called teacher lady Farron.  
I still remember the moment she came inside our doors her snow like white skin topped with dark abyssal eyes and an immaculate face...but her soul was one of the most tainted I ever meet in all my damnable life.  
I still remember her first lesson that she thought with her frigid voice  
“Gregory dear suffer not the lame horse or the uselessness of some”  
Day after day, she soon shaped the man am today and with her teaching, I moved forward to my seeking of power, removing everyone who stood in my way even my family at some point became troublesome had to be removed a suicide did the trick and in time even lady farron was an obstacle a thievery went wrong sealed the deal.  
Right after I meet that boy called prophet that arrived at my doorstep the so-called leader of the underground four cardinals to my surprise he was no thug nor a brutal scum.  
To be honest his outside appearance at first fooled me but that man is terrifying his plans were precise and just like me the end justify the means, so a big professional respect was born and later turned to a rare friendship I never had.  
Then at the end, I gained control over the nobility and being a dear friend of prophet I put the nobility out of politics but into the outside social affairs and to his end of the bargain no one would mind me in my upcoming years that I would finally turn to my true interests...THE DARK.  
Arcanic rituals and necromancy, blood magic and ever more sinister practices, I found myself many times locked in my estate driven by my thirsty ambition to even more power from ruling the dead to flesh manipulation and more.  
One time I got an owned delivery of books my contacts said it was sent for free to my contract on rare books, I was skeptical at first but one picked my interests its spoke about mastering the abyss with a so called the omega portal.  
In my foolishness I kept reading and reading until the last page  
AUTHOR : Gregory Astora  
YOU WHO SEEK THE ABYSS KNOW THAT IS SEEKING YOU  
“ZENNA”

I was in my most lost feeling If they ever was one the feeling of curiosity and unease was mixed yet it could be anything or a made lies, and putting the most feared place the island of zenna but the book was of my doing I knew that it was my writing.  
In my feeling of lost, I called prophet after a meeting with my friend that with mixed feelings said to keep my quest hidden from my enemies  
I mastered all the fortune I could master and got the best ship in the city with the best-experienced crew I set sail with my own will to my cursed fate the fate of the ancestors.  
The first few days the weather was peaceful as if it the sea was mocking us but at the fifth night it all got upside down.  
The calm weather shifted to a giant storm the wave would eat the ship from top to bottom but the extra gold on the crew proved fruitful....But experience can only take you so far.  
The crew fought hard to make it pass it, but when we caught that small glimmer of hope we found it was a lien, suddenly something hit the ship from below sending two of the crew flying to the hungry sea.  
Fear starting taking over as that horrible abomination came out of the sea his flesh the so the SEA HOLE a enormous octopus with red flesh only this one had no eyes only a gigantic mouth and his rotten flesh was spiting poison.  
All the experienced crew jumped from fear, but what they did not know is the all kind of horrible monster were waiting I could hear there scream as I stood there admiring to what I thought my end.  
Suddenly the creature open his mouth releasing a hideous smell and his long tongue just next to me but I couldn't move even with all my magic power I was powerless to this strong damn spell.  
And from that tongue came out a naked women the most gorgeous women I saw in my life her eyes was yellow as a cat , her red hair was blazing as the fire of a torch and her face so in line with her body I still can't describe beauty.  
She put her hand on my cheeks “oh Gregorie dear you came back” she said as she started kissing me.  
It was not the first time I kissed a women but it was the most....troublesome I couldn't think straight anymore  
“Welcome back home” was the last thing I heard before consciousness failed me.


End file.
